brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:70000 Razcal's Glider/Legoboy9373
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 12:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? The best Awesome Good Not interesting at all The worst Welcome to my review of 70000 Razcal's Glider! I got this set about a month ago and I was amazed of how many great pieces it has, and of course I love the minifigure, Razcal. So, let's move on to the review. The box The box is a decent size for a set like this, it has Legends of Chima's logo in the center, right next to the LEGO logo. There is a really nice picture of Razcal's head on the right upper corner, looking to the left. In the lower left corner, there is Razcal almost entirely shown, with only his feet covered, in a golden circular frame. The set itself (of course) is shown in the center of the box, with a really nice background, featuring the flying mountain that has animal heads on it and waterfalls going down. There is also some plants and muntains shown on there. On the back of the box, there are shown the set's features, as well as Razcal on the upper right corner, holding his weapon and a Chi orb. 70000_Razcal's_Glider_001.jpg|The front of the box 70000_Razcal's_Glider_003.jpg|The back of the box The instructions The instructions aren't really special. They consist of two booklets, the first one having nineteen pages, and the second one - twenty. The front covers of both booklets are the same as the box, except they don't have Razcal in a frame, and both of them have their number, in the lower left corner. In the middle pages of the first one, tehre are shown all the minifigures from the theme, as of the time the set was released, and a few other advertisements. The back cover of the first one shows an advert for the LEGO Club. The last pages of the second contain a few ads, and the back cover shows a kid shouting, and the word "WIN!" in very big lime green letters. 70000_Razcal's_Glider_011.jpg|The first instruction booklet 70000_Razcal's_Glider_010.jpg|The second instruction booklet Razcal's Glider The glider is an amazing vehicle, having lots and lots of details, as well as a few features. The glider consists of a "raven head", a small seat, where Razcal can sit, four wings, a tail, claws on the bottom, and a stud, on the back, where you can put a Chi crystal. The "head" has a light grey rubber piece representing a beak, two transparent red studs for eyes, and a few other pieces for detailing. The seat is 2x2 studs, and has a 1x2 light grey piece on the back. There is a small bone used for a steering wheel. The wings are four really nice black pieces, attached to the glider via dark grey robot arms. The wings can be moved and arranged in many different positions. The tail uses the same piece as the wings but in purple, attached to there using a dark grey robot arm, as well. There are also two other purple pieces, which are actually a part of Razcal's weapon, on the wings attached by black Star Wars droid arms. The three tail pieces can be moved up and down. The claws are made out of the same pieces that hold the wings, but in dark red, and with white fangs on them. Next to the claws, there is a feature that allows you to push a TECHNIC piece, that makes a flick-fire missile attached to a chain fly out. This seems to me like a useless feature, as it can't really fly away, and is held by the chain. The back section where the Chi crystal fits is pretty simple. The chain that holds the flick-fire missle is attached to there on one side, and on the other is the second part of Razcal's weapon. There are two printed pieces on both sides behind the seat. 70000_Razcal's_Glider_006.jpg|The glider 70000_Razcal's_Glider_007.jpg|A view from underneath 70000_Razcal's_Glider_012.jpg|The flick-fire missile feature The minifigure The set contains only one minifigure - Razcal. Razcal is a really detailed minifigure. His legs have grey claws printed on them, as well as some gold, purple, and grey details above there. The hips have gold detailing in the center and a bit of grey around the gold. The torso is not less detailed than the legs. On the front, it has a light blue circle on the chest, some gold above it and around it, and a lot of grey and purple details all around it. On the back, there is less detailing, but it still looks great. There are a few printed grey pockets with gold on them, and some purple feathers printed all around the back. There are also two grey straps next to the arms, taht continue on the front. The arms are plain black with purple hands. A light grey armour piece can be fit on the torso. A transparent light blue flat stud can be put on its front, and two black wings on the back. The head is double-sided, one side being calm, and the other one with wide open eyes and an open grey beak. A raven head can be put on the regular minifigure head. It has a grey beak with gold on top of it. There are two holes for the eyes, with a few rings printed above them. Razcal.png|Razcal 70000_Razcal's_Glider_008.jpg|Razcal's weapon Overall In conclusion, I can say I really like this set. The only thing I am a bit disappointed about is the flick-fire missile feature, which as I said above, is a bit pointless. The set is my favourite out of the Chima line (and the only one I currently have :P). I had great fun writing this review, and you can expect more to come. Feedback How would you rate this review? Awesome! Good. Bad... Category:User reviews